the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Bubbles8218 Version)
Dedicated to John Hurt (1933-2016), the voice of the Horned King in the original film. Cast Taran: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Kanker Sisters instead of the Master Sword) Extras with Link: Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Eilonwy: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Zelda/Eilonwy's Bauble: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Fflewdder Fflam: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Gurgi: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Snake can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extras with the Gangreen Gang: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extra companions: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Horned King: Myotismon (Digimon; With Malomyotismon as his monster form) Extras with Myotismon: Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; With his monster form Ganon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Creeper: Demidevimon (Digimon) King Eidilleg of the Fairies: Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Fairies: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Doli: Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Hen Wen: Wilbur (Charlotte's Web (Animated version)) Extra with Wilbur: Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; She'll join Link's team in the adventure after escaping the castle) Dallben: Terra (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra with Terra: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3) Orwen, Orgoch, and Orddu the Witches: Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Horned King's Men: Stays the same Cauldron-Born: Stays the same Gwythaints: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Link) (Plays when Link, Aryll, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Stallion Seven dream of being heroes out there in Hyrule after getting caught by Terra and Aqua daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Wilbur) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Link's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Myotismon and Ganondorf) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Zelda respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 When She Loved Me (From "Toy Story 2") (Performed by Sarah McLachlan) (Plays when Shadow revealed his origin of his, Rouge, and Omega's friendship with Maria Robotnik even up to her murder by Mephiles) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) (Plays when they agree to team up with Link's team to find Wilbur) 6 Hylia Help the Outcasts (Parody of "God Help the Outcasts" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sonic's group, mostly Kayla the Wolf) (Plays when Sonic's group decide to help Link's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Swamps of Belrudo (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Kanker Sisters and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Sonic's group, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings and marry the Eds as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Link's team) (Plays when Link's team express their caring side to Link to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Hyrule (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Link's team) (Plays at the finale after Link and his team are named official Hylian Knights and Link married Zelda) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 Hylia Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (Parody of "God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Sanctuary Ending Version (From "Kingdom Hearts 2") (Performed by Hikaru Utada) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Link the Pig Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Wilbur's Vision/Ganondorf and Myotismon's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings/Wilbur and Aryll Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Wilbur and Aryll/Wilbur's Escape and Link's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Zelda and Sonic's Groups and the Eds/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Ganondorf and Myotismon's Group's Orders/Reunion with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings and Shadow's Origin Reveal Chapter 7: Following Wilbur's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: Hylia Help the Outcasts/Going to the Swamps of Belrudo Chapter 9: Meeting the Kanker Sisters/Trading Link's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Hylia, Except the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Snake's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Snake's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Chapter 13: Officially Hylian Knights/Ending Alternate Prayer to Hylia Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Bubbles8218 Version) Gallery For goofs: The Black Cauldron (Bubbles8218 Version) GoofsCategory:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies